Recently, as the use of the Internet is gradually expanded and communities within a space based on the Internet are formed, one of things that become more important is a technology for efficiently managing and integrating pieces of information and using the pieces of information.
Nevertheless, the mutual exchange of pieces of information through the Internet has not been integrated and managed, but is managed by the efforts of respective sites, and only users who are aware of the sites or who have rights capable of accessing the sites are able to obtain information. Furthermore, information that may be obtained like so is not sufficiently obtained to the extent that the information is satisfactory due to the physical limit of a site user.
That is, a current knowledge sharing system is problematic in that the system is constructed using a conventional Internet method, that is, a web bulletin board, search is performed by people having rights capable of accessing the bulletin board only within a corresponding site, and retrieved contents are specifically limited depending on the task property of a corresponding site provider.
Knowledge provided through the Internet, however, is explosively increased along with the development of networks. Accordingly, in order to remove inefficiency and a high cost in efforts and costs required for a search process when knowledge required for a user is to be searched for, there is a strong need for a knowledge database that may be shared. In order to provide excellent content in such an environment, considerable expenses and human power must be invested systematically and designedly. There has been a need for an efficient system capable of constructing a database using content based on users' spontaneous participation.
Meanwhile, a database for implementing a product demand and supply connection network can be constructed by incorporating the use of an individual constructed product and the combinational and hierarchical characteristics of elements into the database. In a current IT level, attempts have been made at artificial intelligence and semantic technologies, but an example in which the database has been constructed is not present.